The Way Shin-chan's Not
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: One of the people's instincts is to assume. They assume anything, and everything. So when the rumors of Midorima being the 'dominant' one from their relationship had reached Takao's ears, he wanted to just die from amusement. After all, not everyone's theory are true. TakaMido R&R


**The Way Shin-chan's Not**  
By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a short takamido (sexy) fluff before I proceed to the aokaga that I'm trying to finish right now. Lol. I just miss them, so here it is. Also, blame the artwork that I saw recently. It looked official, so I can't.

This story was inspired with Big Bang's Bae Bae. Hahaha.

Also, this is an uke!Midorima. Please forgive me if you can't stand takamido, hahaha, I told you this was inspired with the artwork that I saw.

Not exactly in sync with the anime.

* * *

xXx

"Ahahaha-Shin-chan, have-have you heard the rumors?'' Takao almost choked himself from laughing so hard. He clutched his stomach and wiped the joyful tears that escaped from his eyes. Seeing the deep frown and the slightly reddish hue on the apple of the cheeks of his green-haired lover is not helping him. "Aomine assumed that you're topping me the moment he saw me pulling you with that rickshaw,'' he laughed again, earning a smack on the head. He whined and rubbed the abused part when it hurt more than it should. When he turned, he saw Midorima clutching a potted cactus. What-did he just hit him with a cactus? It was not enough to stop him from laughing, though. "What's worse, all of the people present in our last fan-disk meeting also has the same theory as him. It's easy to tell who's what. Our height difference told them enough, they say. Heh. It's so amusing that I can't just cut off their fantasy and tell them that it was the other way around!''

"Takao,'' an annoyed vein throbbed from the side of Midorima's temple. "I can't concentrate with our homework. I appreciate it if you could shut up just for this once and do what is needed to do instead of letting your mouth sprout inappropriate things.''

"What? That's so damn hard!'' Takao whined, poking Midorima's arm with his pencil for emphasis. "Do you want me to die just because I didn't talk?''

"That thought is very much appealing at this moment.''

"You're an oni!"

Midorima simply ignored him and continued his task of completing their homework in Math. He pouted.

He played with his own pencil, rolling it on Midorima's table, then he let it go when it bored him and stretched instead. Then he leaned his head on the warmth of Midorima's arms. He wanted to rest his head on his shoulders and snuggle the crook of his neck, but their height difference doesn't allow him to do that.

He snuggled Midorima's arms instead and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing, Takao?" The low growl of Midorima interrupted his drifting mind. "Don't slack off and finish your homework."

"But I can't understand a thing," Takao answered. He hooked an arm around his own and snuggled close. "Plus, why would I force myself to understand Greek if I can copy it from you?"

Takao felt his arms moved and the muscles twitched. He immediately knew Midorima just did his usual gesture with the glasses.

"That's a foolish way of thinking," He said. "and I can't see why you associated Greek with our current homework. There's nothing Greek in math."

"I'm aware of that, alright," He answered. "It's just too hard for me to understand so it's all Greek to me. Hahaha. Get it? All Greek to me?"

"Takao," An annoyed frown found its way through Midorima's profile.

"Right, right, I'm shutting up now," he said, at the same time as sitting straight and raised his hands in surrender. "You're no fun, you know that?"

Midorima only gave him a grunt before continuing to his task of finishing their homework. Takao took that moment to observe the tall grumpy man beside him.

Tsundere traits aside, Midorima is really a sight to behold. His face is more feminine, maybe because of those lashes.

That might be it.

Oh, those beautiful long lashes. If only he could get rid of that glasses so he could examine his eyes more.

Without thinking, his hands reached for the glasses and peeled it out of his face. Midorima stared at him, shocked for a moment before he could react. "Oi, Takao what-"

"Shh," Takao cut off his words and took a long gaze at him. He made sure that he was pulling off that sexy look he had practiced in front of his mirror just for this tsundere. With his right hand held up high enough so that the glasses was out of from Midorima's reach, his other hand caressed the soft contour of Midorima's face, making the green-haired man tensed and gasp a little. Takao cut him with his fingers on his lips when he was about to protest again. "Don't, Shin-chan. Let me appreciate your pretty face for a second."

His lips quirked in an amused smile when he saw how Midorima averted his eyes. His hawk eyes even caught the sudden redness of his face, spreading up until his exposed neck and making him look like he was utterly embarrassed.

"Don't call me pretty," Midorima uttered as he yanked Takao's hand away from his face.

"Oh, but you are!" He chuckled when he watched Midorima gulped. This is the reason why he was so into teasing this green-haired softy He acts like an egoistic prideful man in front of everyone, but in reality, he is the easily-embarrassed type of man. Cute. "am I making Shin-chan shy now?"

"Y-You're not making me any of that, fool!" He exclaimed, then he tried to focus on the notes in front of him. Tried, alright, he tried. Because he can't even read properly without his glasses.

Takao didn't get discouraged with that. Instead, the effect is opposite. With a teasing smile, he wore Midorima's glasses, making sure that the lens is on the bridge of his nose, then he scooted on the table and sat on the notes that Midorima is currently busy on answering.

Takao's action made him freeze in the spot, then he stared at him as if he was ready to give him a good punch, but the green orbs widen a little when Takao moved to put his feet on his thighs and reached over to pinch both his cheeks.

Midorima looked at him, almost mortified.

"See, Shin-chan's all red," Takao said, all the while pinching him as if he is a cuddly little kid. "Of course, you're not embarrassed."

Midorima wanted to just yank the hands away and spat at Takao for being this...this...he doesn't even know what to call it, but he definitely doesn't want to call it hot and cute.

He all but wanted to push him away, all right, yet he can't find the courage to do that.

Instead, he just glare at him.

Seeing Takao with his glasses is turning him on, but there's no way he would tell that.

"My glasses. Give it back to me," He ordered. "Or-"

"Or what?" Takao interrupted with a sly smirk. "I don't think your threats will be useful whenever we are alone, Shin-chan."

"Takao," he warned.

The mischievous raven haired snickered and pinched him again. He even dared to pull it like he was a plushy toy. The nerve of that fool!

However, the warmth of Takao's fingers on his face brought him comfort, despite himself.

It's not like he wanted it, all right, the room was just cold and dull.

"Oh, Shin-chan, you shoud see yourself right now."

He tutted. "Takao, can you not?"

Takao chuckled as he pinched his cheeks again, before pressing his thumb gently and caressed the soft flesh with a circular motion. "I can't believe they consider Shin-chan as the dominant one in our relationship," Midorima grunted with that, but he didn't move. The soft caress of Takao is relaxing.

"I mean, look at you, you're not the same Shin-chan who plays basketball as if everything's on fire," Takao went on. His voice was now soft and gentle instead of the usual loud and annoyingly cheerful tone that he always have. "Maybe they were thinking you are capable of dominating anything the same way you dominate everything in the court. Heh. That's a nice theory all right. But I guess they're too naive to think of that."

Midorima glared at Takao. "What are you saying? I can dominate you anytime I want."

Takao quirked an amused brow with that. "Is that a challenge?"

Midorima was about to push the glasses up his nose, but he realized that the item in question was resting on Takao's face instead. He could only look away and frown.

Takao chuckled. "You don't have to pretend and act so mighty in front of me, Shin-chan," Then he smirked and traced the plump line of Midorima's lower lips with his index fingers. Takao's naturally narrowed eyes narrowed more in desire when the soft pink lip quivered. He wanted to close the distance between them and ravish him right then and there.

But he endured, cause if there's one thing that he could be proud of with himself, then it's the endurance.

Without any warning, Takao leaned, and leaned more until there was only an inch of distance in between Midorima and his face.

Midorima's heart felt like it was trying to escape and run away from its cavity. It was beating so hard it was starting to hurt his chest. It was weird to feel the rim of his own glasses against his skin, without him actually wearing it. He wanted to move away from Takao, but the strong hands behind his head didn't allow him to do so.

Of course, Midorima knew what he was talking about. Knew it by heart, absolutely. After all, he became aware of this other side of his personality with the help of Takao. Although, there's no way he would say this line of thought out loud.

It is downright embarrassing!

Their current position was shameful enough for him, but Takao didn't even have an ounce of it. He even doubled it when he began whispering...

"I'm perfectly aware that no matter how strong the prodigy is, there would always be a weakness in every aspect," Takao smirked as he caressed the tuft of green hair with gentle hands and was satisfied when he felt Midorima's shudder. "I know Shin-chan's weakness. And there's no way I would tell it to anyone."

Takao caressed his cheeks again before giving him a peck on the lips. That smooth action made him freeze on his spot. Midorima glared when Takao sat up and winked at him.

"S-Stop teasing me, we have homework to do," He said, almost begging. Almost. Because Midorima Shintarou doesn't beg. When the hawk eye rubbed his feet on his thighs in a very alluring and tempting way. He glared, but he didn't move his thighs because it felt good. Of course, there's no way he would tell that to the teasing bastard. "Takao."

He wanted to smack that smug face Takao is wearing right now, but he really can't find the courage to do so. It was as though all of his courage, pride, ego and confidence that he had inside the court had vanished in an instant like a floating bubble.

He doesn't want to take credit of Takao's words, but he knew that all of that were true.

His mind isn't functioning well when it comes to this kind of thing.

If only they were dealing basketball at this point and time, he was certain that he would make Takao's bubbling mouth shut up.

Alas, this isn't basketball.

He can't make him shut up now, because this is something Takao is good at. Really, really good at.

And he was all aware that the raven-haired teasing bastard knew how naive and awkward he is when it comes to this.

Takao chuckled - a kind of chuckle that brought extra warmth inside Midorima's pants. Because it was a sexy, teasing chuckle.

"Shin-chan's really cute when he's embarrassed," Midorima's breath hitched when Takao kissed the tip of his nose. "And you blush like a virgin."

Midorima could have sworn the warmth on his cheeks worsened. Plus the fact that he can't hide his face or conceal it by adjusting his glasses is making it worse. His cheeks were also trapped with Takao's smooth fingers again. This teasing bastard. "I'm not-"

"A virgin?" Takao chuckled again, and then his voice dropped an octave and he swore it made his insides twitch in anticipation. "Oh, I know that. You're not, anymore."

"I-I meant embarrassed, you fool," He spat, and cursed himself for stammering. It's not like he was nervous or anything. "Stop the teasing and finish your homework."

"I can't, now that I can tease my Shin-chan as long as I want."

Midorima made a click with his tongue, but he didn't resist or retort. Why would he? He knew how stubborn this smaller man in front of him.

He sighed in defeat and stared at Takao with a long, exasperated look. "You promised you won't do anything when I allowed you to stay over."

"But, Shin-chan, some promises were made for the sole purpose of this. To make you agree!" He laughed.

He stared at Takao again, hard and long. Takao stared back with a narrowed teasing look. Midorima love that kind of look, he looked sexy. It's also one of the assets that he liked from Takao.

There's no way he would voice that out, though.

With a full five seconds of tease staring, Midorima sighed. He knew what Takao is telling even without him actually telling. Those gorgeous eyes told him everything.

"Fine," He said. "Just don't take too long, all right. We need to finish our homework by tomorrow."

A wide grin found its place on Takao's lips. "I know Shin-chan couldn't resist my sexiness."

His protest were trapped at the back of his throat when Takao grabbed his chin, angled it for his benefit, and leaned to lick the side of his lips. He was on top of Midorima's desk, but the green haired softy towered him still - though the distance was not as high as when they were standing.

Takao felt Midorima's breath hitched when he traced the full line of his lower lip with his tongue. He used the tip to lick him with a slow, teasing move.

He tried his best to control his laughter when Midorima shut his eyes close the moment he took a glance at him.

This close proximity is amazing. Midorima's lashes are really long and beautiful.

Wanting to tease the softy more, he nipped Midorima's lower lip in between his lips, and then he gave him a small chaste kiss before he released it. Midorima stared, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He wiggled his brows and adjusted the glasses - imitating the green-haired softy's usual gesture.

Before he could guess Takao's plan, he cupped his cheeks and looked at him. The sharp hawk eyes were staring at him with an amused, gentle look.

Midorima knew why.

"Damn, you're so cute when you're as red as a tomato," Takao commented, smiling that alluring little smile.

Midorima was right.

"Shut up, Takao."

Takao chuckled. "Hai hai, Ace-sama~ I won't ruin the mood again."

Before he could comment, Takao startled him when he leaned in to kiss his forehead. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the warmth of Takao's lips on his skin. Then his breath hitched when he felt a kiss on his eyebrows. He closed his eyes and shivered when he gave a peck on his eyelids, then he proceeded to the other eye to do the same. Midorima doesn't know what to feel or react, but his body shivered more when Takao kissed the bridge of his nose, then he peppered the long line with butterfly kisses until it reached the tip. He was uncertain if there's a limit in embarrassment, but he felt as if there's none because Takao's actions embarrassed him furthermore.

He whimpered when Takao moved to kiss his left cheek and lingered there. Apparently, his body's reaction was beyond his control. He chose that moment to give in and sighed in pleasure when he felt Takao's hands caressing his other cheek with a comforting form of circle.

He could feel the smirk of the teasing bastard against his skin. He almost whined in protest when he released his cheeks, but he shivered when Takao scooted a little and pecked a chaste kiss on his other kiss. Unlike the other side, the kiss was light, giving him several butterfly-like kisses and Midorima can't help but sigh with that. Because Takao's toes were tormenting his thighs with a teasing erratic circle.

A shudder came crashing all over Midorima's body when Takao chose that moment to capture his abandoned lips. He kissed him with wild abandon, forcing him to open his mouth. And when he did, the hawk's tongue darted straight inside his mouth and searched for his own muscle.

The kiss was wild and sensual, contrary to the chaste kisses Takao gave around his face. A shiver run down along the line of his spine when Takao hooked an arm around his neck and shifted to put all his weight on his thighs.

Takao is a man, so his weight is tormenting his trembling thighs, but Midorima is also a man so he used it to grab Takao's body and shifted him in a better position. He ended up straddling him, Midorima's hands were free to roam along the broad back of Takao. He settled on doing a consistent move, with his hand sliding up and down the spine of Takao.

The raven-haired moaned inside his mouth, so he knew he liked it.

But he was caught off guard when Takao bit his lower lip and tugged it, the reaction of his body went straight down on his crotch. Then he broke the kiss and trailed it down his exposed neck. He knew what was going to happen next.

"T-Takao," He called, then he felt a twitch below and knew that Takao was turned on. Something hard was poking him too, though he knew he was also hard. But he doesn't want to end the night with Takao coming inside again.

"Takao," He tried again, and then he squirmed when he began to massage him against his sweat pants. "Oi, we're not doing this tonight. I told you-"

"But you're hard, Shin-chan."

"Don't," He said. "We have classes tomorrow."

"Fine," Takao pouted. He knew how dedicated Midorima is when it comes to studying, so he didn't push any further. He rested his head on the broad chest of Midorima and smiled. "When can I fuck you again, then?"

Midorima squawked in embarrassment. "Don't say it like that."

Takao chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot how conservative you are when it comes to these things," He pushed himself up and looked at Midorima with mischief glinting his eyes. "When will the dominant Shin-chan allow this submissive Kazunari the chance to make love with him? Is it alright if I ask for tomorrow?"

"Kazunari, don't be sarcastic," He warned. "Or you will not like it."

"Ohoho~! Did I hear it right? Shin-chan called me by my name!" Takao laughed his annoying usual laugh.

"I did not," He looked at the side. He was missing his glasses already.

He only snickered. "And what's that, you're daring me again?"

He glared at the laughing boy. "You're annoying."

"Oh, but you love this annoying, submissive little Kazunari~"

"Takao Kazunari," His voice was a warning.

"Call my name again," Takao said, his voice dropping a tone again.

He tried not to gulp. "No."

"Shin-chan, please?"

"I said no."

Takao was still straddling him, so he shifted and leaned closer again. With a whisper, he said, "Shin-chan."

"No,"

"Shin-chan~"

"Takao," He tutted, but Takao's whispers were doing wonders beneath him. It was making his pants too tight to wear.

Midorima saw a playful smirk dancing on his face. Then he almost gasp when a hand caressed the bulge in front of him. He leaned more so Takao's mouth was now parallel with his ear. Then he whispered, "Shintarou..."

"N-no." Crap, he must control his breathing, because he could feel himself breathing hard. And he did not stammer. No he didn't.

The hand continued to play against his sweat pants. The movement was erratic, but it was enough to make him squirm for something more. He wanted that touch so much, but there's no way he would tell that to the teasing bastard.

"Come on, just call me by my name again," His whisper is playful too.

"N-no way." Midorima shivered when he felt a hot and slick something licked his neck. Then he realized that it was Takao's tongue when he chuckled.

Takao's crept inside Midorima's sweat pants and was delighted to know how excited he is right now the moment he took hold of the softie's hot and rigid member. "Shall I take it to drastic measure to make you...call my name?"

Midorima gasped at the contact, and looked at Takao, his eyes almost glazing and pleading. "S-Stop...Kazu."

The hand withdrew in one solid second and Takao grinned. "See? It's not really hard, is it?"

"Y-you're terribly annoying, do you know that?"

"Oh? What's that?" Takao smirked at him, as if he discovered something amusing. "Why can't you tell me you want me to continue?"

"That's not-"

"Shintarou, Babe, I can translate your facial expression easily, so denying it is no use. I'm fluent with Shin-chan language, you know~"

Midorima spluttered with that. "Fool! Don't call me that!"

Takao only chuckled. "Want me to help you get rid of that hard on?"

"I told you-"

"This will only take us a few minutes, trust me," He answered. Then he whimpered and snuggled the crook of Midorima's neck. The green-haired boy groaned when he bucked his hips in a slow, teasing move. "Please, Shin-chan. I know you're hurting, I can't take this anymore too. This is making me insane. No more teasing this time. Promise, I won't put it inside you."

"Don't promise," He said, but he answered the hump with an unsure sway of hips. He was turned on and wanted it too, but he must die first before telling it to Takao.

"Oh, yes, yes! Shin-chan, trust me when I say I won't do you now," Takao was now talking with a desperate low-voiced whisper. He was also breathing hard, so Midorima was convinced that Takao is serious. After all, he felt the same.

"T-try not to make this long," He said, the warmth on his cheek was back. "We have early practice tomorrow."

Takao didn't reply. Instead, he was now focused on removing both their sweatpants and boxers to release their hard on.

Midorima almost gasped at the sight. Takao was now slick and dripping, he looked as if he was all ready to thrust that thing inside him. He was also dripping, and seeing Takao made his cock twitch in anticipation.

Then with a serious face, Takao grasped his member and bobbed it with eager hands, the chair he was sitting on trembled with the intensity. Midorima gulped with the sight unfolding before him. A lust-driven Takao is a silent and serious Takao. He had already seen him lose his usual bubbly and cheerful self.

Sure, Midorima is a monster inside the court, but Takao is a beast when it comes to sex.

Then he shivered when he saw Takao glaring at him. Midorima just stared at him - almost entertained the idea of fearing him, before Takao claimed his lips with a possessive and hard smooch. Although he knew it was not a glare, Takao's normal narrowed eyes had made him look like he was glaring.

Midorima just knew it was Takao's predatory stare, as though he was a beast claiming his mate.

But it never failed to strike slight fear inside him.

Midorima elicited a pleasure-filled moan the moment Takao pressed himself against him, causing their hard ons to touch. The hot flesh grazing his own hard flesh is making his breathing so hard to do, he was almost panting. Then he shivered when he felt Takao's hand holding him, bobbing him for a moment, before the chair screeched and moved when Takao made his first thrust.

Takao released his neck and chuckled, but it was dark and filled with lust. Midorima's mind blanked when Takao stood straight, his hard and dark gaze never leaving his face.

He was confused when he leaned to rest both his hands on the chair's armrest, then his heart skipped a beat when Takao pushed the chair until it reached his cabinet, making the chair and the green-haired boy trapped between the cabinet and the lust-filled hawk.

There's a reason why Takao was always the loser when it comes to their daily rock-scissors-paper game.

Then without warning, Takao pressed himself against Midorima, positioned their cocks, and began thrusting like a rabid beast. The sloppy sounds of their cocks rubbing together is too much.

His back arched with that, his breathing shallow, and let Takao lead him into a breath-taking place filled with pleasure and moan.

The way he always do.

It wasn't long before Midorima felt the familiar tingle in his stomach, then he clawed Takao's arms when it intensified and gasped loudly when his orgasm crushed his body with immense pleasure. He trembled when his seed spluttered on his stomach.

Just then, he heard Takao whimpering before he felt another touch of warm liquid splashed on his stomach, and he knew that he came too.

After a few minutes of breathing hard and gaining their normal breaths, Takao snaked his arms around his neck and kissed the side of his head. "Sorry."

Midorima almost rolled his eyes. "Don't bother it. I'm already used with your true nature."

"I'm still sorry," Takao chuckled. "I can't control myself when I'm in lust with you."

"Takao," He warned. "Don't say it like that."

He chuckled again. "Sorry, sorry. Of course I love Shin-chan. It's not just lust. I love you so so much, and you're perfectly aware of that."

"I'm not asking."

This time, Takao laughed his usual hearty laugh and looked at him. "You're such a tsundere." Then he remembered something. "Oh. I forgot. I'm still wearing your glasses."

Midorima remembered it too. "Give me back my glasses-"

His words died out when Takao peeled the item in question and placed it before his eyes. Then he grinned. "There, all set."

Midorima blinked several tines when the surroundings became clearer. He blinked again when he saw Takao grabbed his phone and began texting someone.

His possessive side ruled him when he saw that. Of course he's not jealous. This is just him not wanting to see Takao texting anyone after their hot session.

"Oi, who are you texting?"

"Huh?" Takao looked up, frowning, then he grinned when he saw Midorima's face. "Shin-chan, no need to be jealous!"

"I'm not!"

Takao laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. This is just Kise."

Midorima frowned. "Why are you texting him in the middle of the night?"

Seriously, Midorima was screaming jealousy. But Takao did not dare say it.

"This is nothing, all right," He leaned to give him a kiss on the side of his lips. "I'm just telling him how you banged me so much I can't tell if I'm able to walk tomorrow."

"Takao," He said. "There's no need to tell lies."

"Oh?" Takao's eyebrows quirked. "So you want me to tell him you're the kitty cat?"

Midorima made a strangled sound on the back of his throat, then he pushed his glasses up and averted his eyes. "Tell him how I made you scream in pleasure tonight."

Takao laughed and grinned. "Yes, sir!"

"Takao," Midorima called out of the sudden. "Remember your promise, all right?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't...don't tell them anything."

Takao grinned. "Roger that. Like hell would I tell them that I top you."

 **END**

* * *

And...we see how Takao is really the seme of this tandem. Hahaha! Hope you like it.

This chapter is open for editing.


End file.
